Playing Nurse
by Ashabadash
Summary: Annie takes care of Auggie after he gets shot. follow up from my last story "Worry" but can be read on it's own. Auggie/Annie


**Author's Note:** By popular demand, I wrote a part two to "Worry." I hope y'all enjoy it! It can be read by itself though; all you need to know is that Auggie got shot. But please, if you have the time, go check out "Worry" as well.

Playing Nurse

Auggie came home 5 days after being shot and staying in the hospital with extensive surgery recovery and examinations. Finally he was cleared to check out of the hospital given that he has plenty of fluids (preferably sugars since he had lost so much blood), bed rest, and supervision. The first two weren't too hard; he could handle a couple weeks of napping on his bed and not have to worry about CIA espionage, treason, or cold coffee. It was the supervision part that irked him.

The last time he had been sent home with supervision, his apartment was filled with Andersons. It was after he had first gone blind and the only time Auggie could ever remember in his entire life that they were all together and were at least half way decent with each other. Of course, they were instead having a group pity session over number five of the six Anderson children. Auggie didn't want that again.

Adam was here for the time being, but he didn't want to have to stay away from work to babysit his little brother, Auggie knew that. If only he could think of someone…

"Auggie?" the scent of grapefruit entered the room and Auggie smiled almost involuntarily. It seems these days whenever her scent came within his nose's range, he'd automatically feel a lot happier. "Hey, I hear you needed a ride home," she said, gently laying a hand on his shoulder.

Annie. Annie hadn't left Auggie's side since she arrived at the hospital. She sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair, slept there too, and only left to grab real food because the hospital food was worse than government issues food at Langley. And then once when Jai made her come in and fill out her end of the paperwork for a case that they had worked on. She actually ended up bringing the file to the hospital and plopping herself back in the same chair just so Auggie wouldn't be alone.

"Annie, I have a favor to ask…" Auggie started, feeling slightly awkward. Yes, Annie was his best friend, but had they reached that point in friendship where they would do this sort of thing for each other?

"I already talked to Joan about helping you out at home," she said. Apparently, they had. "She okayed it. Of course, I may still be putting her on that bit of a guilt trip for her husband's department basically letting you get shot in the gut," her hand squeezed his arm.

"Um, ow Annie," Auggie laughed and peeled her clenching fists off his arm. "It's okay Annie, they figured it out, it's not me, all is well," he said. Annie mumbled something that sounded like a mix of resign and frustration. He took her hand that was still in his and kissed her knuckled gently. That had calmed her down and he felt her warm personality come back to her.

"Alright, let's blow this popsicle stand huh?" She looped her arm with his again and, careful because Auggie was still in a lot of pain, they exited the hospital.

* * *

Playing Nurse for Auggie wasn't difficult at all. All Annie really had to do was make sure he didn't do anything to rip his stitches and stayed conscious when he was supposed to be conscious. How hard could that be?

"Annie I'm bored," Auggie said, pressing a couch pillow against his face.

"You sound like my nieces," she laughed, reaching into a bowl of popcorn and throwing a piece at him.

"Hey, no fair," Auggie flinched away from the flying popcorn. "Come on, let's go," He rolled off the couch, flinched at the quick movement, and grabbed his cane off the table.

"Go where Aug?" Annie asked. He merely shook his head though and offered his arm. Curiosity taking the better of her, Annie reached out and looped her arm with his and he led her out the door.

Washington DC was actually very pretty. Most people would come, see the political buildings, take a picture in front of the White House, and then mosey on home. Auggie lived in the suburbs not far from a park that wrapped around a lake. "It's very scenic," Auggie said as he led Annie along the path. "Or so I've been told."

"It really is," Annie said. It was almost dusk; the sky was just turning a slight shade of orange. Not too far ahead, a group of kids were playing a scrimmage soccer game. The soccer moms all stood to the side in a close huddle, possibly discussing the latest gossip or boasting about whose child was the better star. Above them, tall oak trees towered up, making a never ending reach for the sky.

"How's your chest?" Annie asked her friend as they continued their walk. Now that they were at the park and just meandering, Auggie had folded up his cane and shoved it in his pocket.

"It's fine Annie, stop fussing," he said. He reached his left arm up to stretch, but that caused him a sharp pain where his wound was and he recoiled his arm fast, letting out a hiss. "Ouch," I said reflexively. I could feel Annie spring to help me, her hand tightening on my arm, the other one over my wound.

"Are you okay? Did it rip?" She asked, worried.

"No, no, it's just sore," Auggie took a deep breath and showed off a strained grin. Annie gently placed her hand over his wound, checking for herself that they didn't need to rush off to the hospital. Auggie removed her hand and held it in his own, lacing his fingers with hers. "Come on," he said, feeling her nervousness radiating off of her. "Let's head back, it's getting cold anyway."

Annie, despite trying her hardest not to, blushed at the intimacy of holding hands with Auggie. He'd always been her best friend, hell, he practically earned that title her first day at the CIA. But lately, and especially after the shooting, Annie felt that they had been walking on that tightrope that was the fine line between their friendship and something more.

"Okay okay, let's go," Annie tugged his arm and they walked hand in hand to his house again.

They ordered in and had pizza and wine and watched a movie. Well Annie watched it. Auggie sat long ways along the couch, his legs over Annie's lap, listening as every once and a while, she'd explain a scene that wasn't too clear. Despite his being blind, Auggie still loved movies. And having Annie there to explain what he couldn't see was quickly going to become a favorite activity of his.

The credits rolled. The movie had a sort of predictable ending, sappy with one of those cheesy lines. But the soundtrack was good and Annie liked it. She grabbed the remote and turned the volume down before letting out a deep breath and laying her head back on the sofa.

"Tired?" Auggie asked.

"Yup," Annie said, but made no motion to move. Auggie faced her direction and raised an eyebrow. "You've kinda got me locked in here Aug," she laughed, patting the bottom of his feet.

"Oh well, sucks for you," Auggie smirked and they lied against the arm rest comfortably, getting his point across that he refused to move from where he was sitting. Annie tried to move his legs, but he merely smirked again and locked his muscles so that she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Fine, be that way," Annie laughed. "I'll just sleep here." And before Auggie could say anything else, she lied beside him on the couch, gently placing her head on the right side of his chest and laying her arm across his stomach.

Auggie wondered if Annie could feel his stomach knot up as she settled so closely to him.

Annie awoke in the middle of the night with a jolt that immediately woke Auggie too. "Annie, what's up?" Auggie asked, feeling the woman beside him begin to shake.

"N..Nothing," Annie stammered. "Nightmare… go…go back to sleep…"

"No, tell me what happened," Auggie insisted. He figured it was a case they had worked on, no long after the drop off fiasco, Annie had frequented his cell phone in the middle of the night. It could even be about Ben, now that he thought about it. He knew that still irked the back of her mind.

"I just keep thinking," Annie sighed, placing her head back on his chest. "What if you had died?" Auggie wasn't expecting that. He sort of froze for a minute. Annie didn't seem to have notice. "I mean, when I first heard the news…when I got back to Langley and saw everything and Jai told me what happened…" Auggie felt her tears hit his shoulder. He wrapped his long arms around her and held her close to him. "Oh god Auggie, I'm sorry, I'm not usually a crier…"

"Annie, I didn't die, I'm right here…" Auggie said. He patted her back gently, calming her down.

"I know I know…" She said, sitting up. Auggie sat up with her, but then, realizing that they had sort of crammed themselves on the couch, he fell off, bringing Annie with him since his arm was around her.

They landed with a thud on the carpet and Annie began to laugh. Her laugh was contagious and soon enough Auggie was cracking up as well. They leaned against the couch, Auggie's arm around Annie's shoulders as their laughing began to subside.

All of the sudden, Annie felt impulsive. Was it the adrenaline of the nightmare or what she though it may have represented? She wasn't sure. But the next thing Auggie knew, his still-laughing lips were pressed against hers in a searing kiss/ He breathed in sharply through his nose and kissed her back, his hand leaving her shoulder and running through her hair. She leaned forward, straddling his lap and pushing him more into the couch cushions.

And then all of the sudden, they pulled away, looking at each other (well, Annie was looking at him, Auggie's eyes were focused more so over her shoulder) with shock and hesitance in their eyes.

"Say something…" Annie said. Auggie heard nervousness in her voice. Sighing, Auggie moved his hand from the back of her neck, down her arm and grasping her hand in his.

"Okay," Auggie said, taking a deep breath. "I think I'm falling in love with you Annie." He paused, holding his breath. "Annie, I can't see your face, your turn to say…anything…" his chest was still tight as the silence filled the room.

"I love you too Auggie," Annie said. Auggie could practically feel the pressure lift off of his chest. Grinning, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, kissing her again.


End file.
